So little time
by Ms.ShipsAtRandom
Summary: A series of onehots of Castiel with at least one, or more, members of the Supernatural Universe. Warning: M/M. M/F. AU.Oneshots.ETC.


A/N: Just for fun. Cause anything with Cas is instantly hot!

Paring in this chapter: Castiel, Dean

Chapter Warnings: Spoilers if you're not caught up with the latest Season!

Rating: T, with a side of M

* * *

.

x

.

**_Destiel: In Darkness, there is lust._**

.

x

.

* * *

Trap in this place, in the dense and darkness of the forest. Filled with other creatures. None human, Dean stood alone. Cas, still broken in the head, had vanish into thin air. Even after telling him Dick was here. He heard the rustling noises coming from the bushes but it was so dark and foggy here, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Dean stayed on his toes, he knew this was different, not just because he was unarmed and pretty much a fish in a barrel but because unlike these monsters he hadn't lived in this world for long. These monsters knew everything about this place, Dean, was like a newborn.

Again the rustling noises scared him. Dean backed up and kept doing so until he hit a tree branch. The Winchester man scared himself, screaming until he realized it was just a piece of wood sticking out of a tree. "If I get out of this alive, no one will know I did that." Dean noted that to himself.

The rustling noises had stop. That was the scary part, at least if that damn thing had kept going he know it was there but since it stop. Dean didn't want to think about it. He called for Cas, thinking there was no way he would've gone far. Or anywhere for that matter.

Something touched his leg. His quick reflexes kicked in and Dean jumped away. The monster stepped out from hiding, and looked at its new dinner. Its long slimy tongue licked its lips. Dean couldn't see but he could smell the disgusting creäture, even feel its breath near his face. "Dude, really, a tic-tac or two might help. And when I say that I meant like two full bottles." Dean covered his nose and tried to block out that stench.

The monsters growled and roared before attacking Dean, he was able to escape. Dean ran away from the monster. He could hear it catch up to him fast and its heavy feet making the ground shake as it ran. Dean held his hands out now and then, he couldn't see well and he didn't want to run into a tree, again. Dean turned left, lucky, nothing to run into but that creäture still chasing him. Dean tried to think of a way out of this, he wasn't going to die in this hell hole. "Alright, lets," Dean tripped over a large object, like a root or some shit, falling down. It felt like he fell down a pit but suddenly hit the ground, rolling. He was going down a hill. Hitting a bunch of little rocks here and there; at least he hoped it was rocks.

Then _bam! _he hit something big and a loud cracking sound from his right leg was heard. Toughing it out, Dean held in that scream of pain he wanted to release. Finally stopping, Dean reached for his leg. His own touch hurt like hell. "Son of bitch!" He yelled. In he distance, that creature was near. It roared and that roar echoed. The monster was coming for him, or at least it was looking for him. "They don't give up here, do they?" Dean asked himself.

"No." That familiar voice answered him, then a hand was on his shoulders. They went from the darkness to what looked like a cave and small fire started. Dean was helped to the ground by Cas. "I made a fire." Stating the obvious.

"Geez, wouldn't have guess."

Castiel noticed Dean was hurt and quickly tend to his wound. There was a gash on his thigh and from a single touch, Dean winced in pain. His leg was broken. But not for long. A quick fix from Cas and he was better, for the most part at least. The leg was fix but the gash, now a shallow cut, needed to heal. "I guess this place suppresses some of my powers." Cas sat next to Dean.

"Thanks..." Dean said to Cas.

"It was nothing..." Cas was surprise when Dean leaned on him. He blushed.

Even though he wasn't himself, not entirely, Cas still had lingering feelings for Dean. Castiel put an arm around Dean and held him close. Dean's heart rate increased. But he didn't move. Castiel felt quite odd, holding Dean like this, but like this odd feeling. In a few awkward moves, the two kissed each other in front of the roaring fire. Lips locked tightly and tongues ravishing one another. Having never kissed another dude, Dean came a custom to it. Instead of his hands caressing a hour-glass type figure it was one more like his own. A muscular build and yet Cas tremble like a girl. Dean mounted on top of Cas, touching him in places he never thought he would touch another man. His chest, hips, and ass. Especially his ass. First the removal of the trench coat, then those flimsy clothing had to go. Starting with the shirt. Dean took it off slowly and his eyes widen at Castiel's bare chest, or actually Jimmy's but who cares?

Dean then removed his clothes, showing off his more toned chest to Castiel. Cas's fingers touched Dean's amazingly sculpted chest, what words could describe this wonderful view? That was when Dean began to remove his pants.

"I already heal what I could." Cas said, playing dumb.

Dean smirked and his eyes stared at Cas, "there's something else that needs...'healing'" Dean put.

At first, Cas was a little confused, sometimes he was still lost by Dean's phrasing of words. But then it hit him when he saw what was presented in front of him. "I agree, it does..." A crafty smile emerged on the angel's face.

* * *

A/N: Yeah no plot really for most of these, just wanted to write something with Cas and everyone. I had to start with some Destiel though. Mhm. Not sure who Cas is with next. ;)


End file.
